Talk:List of fictional characters on the autistic spectrum
ADDED BY: Atomdancerrr 9/12/2010 Sherlock Holmes. Who else but him would be in first place! Mr. Spock. Who else but him in second place of course! Vulcan is our planet! Gordon Shumway (Alf) Has to be in third place! Melmac was our OTHER planet! :( Doctor Who, of course! His social problems probably has a lot to do why he ended up in exile! prot from the PLANET K-PAX though some kind of friendly alien parasite and much more socially skilled than most of us, maybe due to being able to “hide” inside his host, Robert Porter definitely shows signs! He seems too alienated from his OWN kind for one thing! Superman when written as the movies did him (Intelligent enough to seek solitude, turn off the TV, and read a book!) Playing a hunch: Flipper. Why you ask is he here? He's living wild and free. So why doesn't he go find himself other Dolphins to hang around with instead of staying only in the company of his pet Humans? I suspect big social problems! Peter Parker your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Percy Jackson your friendly neighborhood demi-god. Burton “Gus: Guster of Psych. Unusual in that he's the side kick instead of the main character who though brilliant is just a little too socially skilled to count as one of us. Harry Potter your friendly neighborhood warlock in training. Casper. Always our problem. Can't make friends! Oscar the Grouch your not so friendly neighborhood green furry thing who lives in the interdimentional trashcan to Grouchland on Sesame Street, the only street in New York that has clean air (comes up through the interdimensional tunnel in the can perhaps?) His gut must hurt him really bad for him to be so grouchy! Know the feeling! :( Dr. Emmett Brown. Every single major character in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium is blessed with this! Charming how they help each other through their social difficulties! The Time Traveler who started all time travel has it. Robinson Crusoe was not naturally blessed. But had to develop it artificially to keep his sanity! Dr. Claire McCrae from 2009 version of Cupid and probably also her patient, Cupid though an elemental spirit form inside a Human host also had it/has it and always will, being immortal and that no doubt had a lot to do with why he did not/does not fit in with the other gods. Cupid also counts as having Dissociative Identity “Disorder” because he is inside a host. Some DIDs have joined with us in demanding Neurodiversity tolerance, claiming it's normal for some folks to have more than one operating system! They too often function with hyper-competence! Dr Claire McCrae's Mother, Livy McCrae. Both McCrae's and 1998 Cupid's, Dr. Allen are unusual in that they are a female fictional Aspergians! We aren't that rare, really in real life (when Doctors get our diagnoses right). But that anybody wrote some female Aspergerians into their shows is interesting! But did the Writer(s) realize he or she was doing this? Because same for Dr. Claire Allen and her patient 1998 Cupid. (It could be argued Cupid just switched Hosts!) And then the other female fictional Aspergerian Samantha Carter of the various Stargate shows. Urkle Mr. Peabody. His boy Sherman too probably. Nim of Nim's island. The Professor Roy Hinckley on Gilligan's Island Adrian Monk. Usually diagnosed only as OCD in his show but definitely along spectrum too. Ludwig Von Drake Captain Nemo! Samuel Becket of Quantum Leap. (Not too damaged socially but has our usual brilliance. Grew up on farm. Parents probably fed him organically and got religious exemptions against vaccinations. Because there are damaged Autists and Nondamaged Autists. Vaccines don't make us. They just damage us. Al talks him through what little social difficulty he does have. Can a computer be included? Ziggy of Quantum Leap too then! And if that is allowed Kitt of Knight Rider and the hollographic Doctor on Voyager And that born again Borg! 7 of 9! Cyrus Harding (or Smith in some translations) from the BOOK version of Verne's The Mysterious Island, Dr. Rodney McKay of Stargate Atlantis (Never underestimate the power of negative thinking! It can save your life!) Canadian Mountie Benton Fraser of Due South who because he is guided and haunted by his dead Father also has a case of very useful Dissociative Identity Disorder. Iziduous 12 and a half (Uncle Martin of My Favorite Martian). Very skilled socially but obviously one of us, just undamaged. They are just too smart to over-vaccinate and put glutamate in their foods on Planet Mars! The Little Black Pegasus in Walt Disney's Fantasia. (I can just tell he's one of us! Took longer to learn to fly. But when he finally did he does it way better than all the other little Flying Horses!) I just came to read this list and too my horror found there was none! But I did not just click away! I served as a good Cyber-Citizen should! I wrote one! Please do not criticize! Do not take away!Anyone could do that! Instead rejoice I wrote one and and add to it! :It would be nice to have some citations here. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 14:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC)